C-clamps are rugged metal clamps that tighten with a screw mechanism. The screw is driven by a cross-bar (often referred to as a T-bar) which intersects with the screw and is rotated by hand. When it is desirable for the C-clamp to provide a large amount of pressure to a workpiece, a worker tightly grips the T-bar and applies a significant amount of rotational force. Workers that frequently perform tasks with C-clamps often experience hand fatigue from gripping the metal T-bars. Since there are a variety of different T-bar sizes and styles, current gripping solutions are either limited to a specific T-bar size, limited in ability to ergonomically apply large amounts of force, or both.